Touch Of The Devils
by Redsirena
Summary: Both Gambit and Rogue have ended up in a mutant concentration camp. Both are being pushed to the end of their being, there lives will be stained in blood and fire. But can they get past the tramua and Fear and find they way into each other hearts...if the
1. The Camp

Wow this is my first fic in a very long, time i hope you enjoy it.

Both Gambit and Rogue have ended up in a mutant concentration camp. Both are being pushed to the end of their being, there lives will be stained in blood and fire. But can they get past the tramua and Fear and find they way into each other hearts...if theres anything left.

_plot_

The basic plot is that Gambit after the battle with Apocalypse is among the first mutants to be put into mutant work camps. He has been in it for aproximately 1 and half years, and it now 21.

Rogue is now 18, and has just been transfered to the same camp as Gambit, after having being captured a few months ago.(How will be explained)

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS**

* * *

_Remy_

The strangest of all things to him was the hatred, the brutal uncloaked hatred they felt for him. There eyes narrowed and full of disgust pierced his back as he moved in mechanical movements, down grab, up throw, down grab, up throw till it burned in his memory like a tape stuck on loop. He knew if given the chance they would kill him; lynching him like a common wolf in the fields, they all were grown men, white haired in look and beast in spirit. He was a boy maybe a man and they hated him with a passion unfathomable. He reckoned that they hated him before they ever knew him, and they'll hate him long after he left.

He had once asked the other slaves why they older men looked at him with eyes filled with hate; they had said it was because he was a constant reminder of what they hated in themselves. That it was because he reminded them of the devils.

* * *

_Rogue_

It was quiet here, it was always quiet here. Not even the gentle breeze against the leaves dared to make a sound, not even the sound of the heavily breathing men that went to work out in the miner. It was oh so silent.

Shewas alone in the dark, the dark that threatened to suck her whole if she didn't sleep with one eye open and with a mind free from thoughts, dreams and hope. She knew they would come for her, she had heard them talking...once, talking about the girl to be feared among human and mutants alike. They all feared her, afraid of her look and of her touch afraid that with a simple brush against her they could die. But yet they were still coming for her, to what? she didn't know, but all she knew was that for once she was the once to feel the fear.

* * *

_Remy_

The devil he though if I am the devil incarnate then what am I doing here among mere Mephastophilis. I may have power but I have never used them for the forces of evil, but maybe its time to...

Hope you enjoyed it, please review!1


	2. Upgrade

Wow! thank you for all the reviews and yes there will be more Romy, longer chapter and a detailed description of how they both ended up in the concentration camps.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, any suggestions are welcome!

* * *

_Rogue_

They had come for her just as she thought they would, they had come only to drag her into a larger cage filled with the dank smell of death and disease. But she knew this day would be different, she knew that today she would feel real pain…

"Leave ma alone" she screamed as she backed away into the corner, the fact that she had been deprived of both food and water had not made her tongue any less sharp. The two men wrapped from head to toe in protective gear inched towards the raging female, the fact that she could not see their faces only fuelled her ranting

"Ah said back of" she shouted again as they grabbed a hold of her arms and forcefully pulled her out of her holding cell. "Quiet down" snarled one of the men as they hit the back of her head turning her world black

_Remy_

He was aware of what the other slaves called him sell-out and traitor; he knew that he deserved it. But he couldn't be a slave he was raised to take whatever he wanted, or get it by any means necessary and all he wanted was to get out of here. So he had joined the ranks of his enemies, those men that were beasts in spirit where now his associates and those slaves that were once friends were now his target.

"Wake up, mes aimes" he said as he opened the cell

"Back of sell out" hissed back one of the slaves

"Gambit 'tink you better hush up, before he makes you"

"Will you" said the slaves as she got up from the kneeling position she was in, the chains that bound her feet and hands clinked together as she moved to get into the face of Gambit

"Qui"

"Take a look traitor" she whispered "take a look as what the beasts you are working with do" she said as she turned her back to face him, pulling down the thin piece of fabric that covered her, Gambit could see the deep gashing in her skin almost as if it had been carved into her, dry blood hung from the wounds.

"I know what they are" he shouted

"But you work with them nonetheless" she spat as she brushed past him and walked out the cell

"Wait" he called "You do not know where to go"

"I know" she said as she carried on walking

_Rogue_

"ahhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed as the electric current ran through her body

"No effect… more currency need"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed again sweat poured down her face yet the tear remained, she would never let them see her cry.

"It seems the young lady has, a high thresh hold for pain" said one of the scientist

"Indeed, but how much do you think she can take before it kills her" replied one of the associates

"I'm not sure, but shall we test"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Rogue again as they turned up the currency, her whole skin was tingling, if felt as if her insides were dancing, and the voices in her head, they were screaming to, telling her to let them take her life. That this pain had to stop, but Rouge she was stronger than them, she was stronger than them all. She would endure the pain only to show them all, that she had strength far beyond brawn.

_Remy_

"Who do you tink they have in that room" he asked as he glanced over to the wall almost as if he could see into the room that was further along the corridor.

"I am not sure" was his associates reply

"I don't tink I can do this" Remy said suddenly

"Of course you can" said the women as she stood up, her hair was blonde and tied back in a ponytail, she wore a navy blue suit "others must suffer for the greater good"

"I know" he sighed as his eyes one again trailed over to the wall

"Come, come Mr LeBeau" said the women as she walked over to him "you knew this would be hard, we all must make sacrifices…some greater than other"

"Qui, I know. But Remy can't stand dis place anymore, it make his skin crawl"

"Hang on a little longer, phase two of our plan in nearly threw"

"D'accord, what is it that you want me to do"

"I need you tomorrow; when you are doing you rounds, slip to locker 187"

"Dat be a classified holding cell, the most sophisticated security equipment is used down there"

"I know, but are you not the best?"

"Qui"

"Then it should be no problem"

"What do I do when I get there?"

"You'll know" was all she replied "Farewell Remy I must be going"

"Wait"

"Bye" was her final response as she closed the door

Outside of the room the women leaned gently on the door, her face was etched with tiredness and determination. She began to breathe slowly at first and then more quickly, beads of sweat dripped of her face as her hand went to clutch her heart. Damn this virus was killing her, but she had made a promise to someone that she would live to see this place go down, and she would by any means necessary. But in order for her to do that she had to get into that lab. With much effort she raised herself of the ground and flew down the corridor.

_Rogue_

I can't take this any more she thought. I need it all to end. With a weariness that seemed unfitting for her youth, she closed her eyes in which she hoped would be her final time. But it seemed that fate had decided otherwise as the door to the lab flew open with a loud crash. Rogue couldn't see what was happening but she heard a lot of groans, shouting and bangs.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her, and with ease ripped of the metal shackles that bound her to the table.

"Do you want to be free" she asked

"Yes" Rogue whispered in a voice that sounding nothing like her own

"Then trust me" was all the women said before she placed her hands upon Rogue's skin. No! Was all Rogue thought before her mind was overtaken by memories of this women – Carol who had super strength and speed, near impregnable skin and the ability to fly, who had all the making of a hero but unfortunately had contracted a fate disease that stuck the heart. She saw this women's plan for this place and knew that she felt that Rogue was her only chance to live on and take down this place.

Rogue had never liked to absorb people, but for once she would make the exception. She liked the impact that having these women memories had on her, and her smile curled into one not of success, or happiness but of grim revenge. There were memories buried deep within Carol that she had tried to hide, but Rogue she had unlocked them all and now she knew exactly who she had to go to, to get revenge. Not only that but Rogue now had the physical strenght to back her mental one.

That was a bit short i'm sorry, but Rogue had to have carol powers, for the story to progress. There will be romy in the next chapter and also introductions to an old friends...one you'll never guess.

Until then dont be afraid to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Payback

_**Thanks for all the reviews, and i hope you enjoy this chapter, i think it was the easiest and most fun to write. let me not delay any further unto the story...**_

* * *

_Rogue_

I need somewhere to hide thought Rogue as she flew quickly down the hall, the alarms were blazing and she could hear the bustling of the guards. As she now had Carol memories she knew the layout of this place like the back of her hand and flew quickly down to a room that was a far way from the lab. After they found Carol's body they would certainly be looking for her.

_Remy_

What the hell has Carol done? He thought as he heard the alarms ringing. It looks like she's started up the plan earlier, which means I better make my way down to the classified holding cell early.

Walking quickly but stealthily in the shadows he made his way down to the lower levels of the building, down there was pretty heavily guarded and he knew heneeded to create a distraction.

"Hey mon amie" he said to the guard that stood just before the classified holding cells

"What is it mutant?" he hissed

"I tink Remy's lost" said Remy as he walked closer to the guard

"All you half to do is turn around the way you came" said the guard as he rolled his eyes at him, half in disgust and half in annoyance.

"Pardon, sometimes Remy forget" he said as he gently bumped into the guard before walking back down the corridor, but not before hearing the guard say "Crazy ass mutant"

Who says crazy people are fools, thought Gambit as he held the collar release remote in his hands, normally it would be impossible to get the remote from the guard, because there would be five or more of them standing close together, but fortunately everyone had run off trying to find the cause of the alarm and forget to protect the remote.

De-activating his own collar he felt the surge of energy crackle through his skin telling him that his powers were working. He ran upstair and then walked over to the nearest cell and blew of the bars "Hurry up" he yelled to the people inside as he deactivated there collars, making them fall to the floor. This was unbelievble all the guards had left their post "they are making this to easy" he thought.

"Its time to fight back" was all Remy said as he ran to the nextfive cells and released the mutants in the same manner.

"I tink its time, to go to cell 187"

_Rogue_

She slammed the door behind her with a large thump and then fell to the floor in exhaustion. Flying really took it out of her, not to mention the whole draining process had left her feeling weak. Getting up on shaky legs she felt her way along the wall to find a light switch, once clicking it on the room was illuminated with a bright light. Walking over to the desk she stopped by a mirror

"Oh Gawd" she whispered the bruises that tarred her perfect face was not what made her shocked, rather it was the length of her hair. She remembered when she had absorbed Sabretooth, her hair had grown longer, and similarly the same thing had occurred, for her hair was now shoulder length. "Am gonna kill em" she hissed as she moved away from her reflection, there was nothing to say about the dark black bruises on her, she had seen them all before.Opening the drawer she picked up a large packet and smiled.

_Remy_

Nearly there he whispered as he stepped over the 7th guard he had knocked out, since coming down here. Using his powers he simply blew up bars and alarms that tried to alert people of his presence, using his extreme flexibility he hoped, jumped and flipped over lasers till he was right in front of cell 187. Blowing up all the 20 devices that had been used he opened the cell

"Mags" he asked as he watched Magneto jump up and run over to Remy "quickly take of the device" said Magneto as his eyes quickly shifted to the other cells

"Ah…" he couldn't believe that Carol was working with Magneto, they seemed so different. Carol seemed harmless and well Magneto was a little dangerous. Remy didn't know whether he should release the collar around Magneto's neck, sure he may hate the humans here, but he did not want to be responsible for their death... or did he hate them that much, to make Magento free.

"Please…I have changed" was all Magneto said as he saw the shock written on Remy's face, because of his soft and tired tone.

"D'accord" said Remy as he took of Magneto's collar

"Finally" said Magneto as he walked quickly over to the cell across from him, and ripped of the bars from the ground with his powers, a small smile then graced his lips.

"Eric" said the sound of a woman

"Ororo" he said as he held out his hand pulling her over the rubble "Gambit"

"Qui" he said quickly as he took of the collar of Storm

"What do you say we get out of here" said Magneto "we are to meet someone on the top floor"

"Then let's go"

"Yes" said Ororo as her eyes turned to a solid white colour and electricity sparkled all around her "Why don't I clear the way"

_Rogue_

Now dress in a skin tight black and blue outfit she stepped out of the room. Her arms and legs were bare, but she had nothing to worry about because she had put the collar on her herself, she didn't want to use her absorption power for this mission, this was Carol's fight. He hair hug loosely down her back and her eyes flicked from an emerald green to a light blue.

(A/N: a photo of the outfit is on this page:http/jhunix.hcf. .

As she walked down the hall, any guard that got in her way she punched them threw a wall and laughed, if they thought she was dangerous before then they must think she was lethal now. She couldn't wait to finally meet those men that did this to her, those who forced her to give up her life, they would pay and nothing was going to stop her. (A/N: Carol's thoughts not Rogue's- some times they will inter-mingle. But when they do i'll let you know).

_Remy_

He watched in awe as Magneto… Eric as he had now been told to call him, and Storm…Ororo sent hundreds of guards fleeing from them; in comparison he felt that his power was nothing but child's play. Ah well he thought having that much power must come with a price. "Gambit" called out Storm as she waved him over to them "We're nearly there". Good he thought, although he was physically exhausted, he had to save enough energy to be able to take on the bosses. If anything they had caused him more pain than any human or mutant had in his whole life and now they would pay.

_Rogue_

As Rogue rounded the corner she saw the people she was waiting for

"Eric" she called out

"Carol…Rogue" he said unsure of who she was

"Am, still Rogue, just letting Carol have her revenge"

"Storm" said Rogue as she nodded briefly at her old mentor, there was really nothing to say, no hugs to be given or words of comfort. They had both been through hell, in this place and an emotion but hate was hard to show. Even Storm the normally kind and compassionate women, was making the heavens roar with thunder, the women who was once afraid to let her emotion free was now causing hurricanes to tear up the building.

"Gambit" whispered Rogue as she turned to stare at the guy who had tried to blow her up, and had taken or kidnapped her on a trip.

"Chere" he said. She noticed that the normally flirty tone he used was no longer traceable, his voice lacked any emotion and his red on black eyes was now almost completely black.

"Well, what do you say we get some revenge" she asked as she punched the door open

"Nooooooooooo" screamed Rogue as she quickly searched the other rooms, they were all gone. She slammed her fist on the nearest wall and broke it, making one side of the roof cave in.

"Damn it" shouted Magneto as he crushed the metallic desk and chair

"They shall not escape" said Storm as her eyes lit up

"They have gone, but we _will_ find them" said Remy in a deadly tone as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Lets go" he said as he turned on his heals, his brown trench coat flowing behind him.

Rogue watched him walk away and then grinned, he was right there would be no escape, she thought as she followed him. Magneto too turned on his heals, the air clacked with magnetic energy as he too followed. Finally Storm stood in the middle of the room a solitary tear fell down her face before she walked out of the room, a hurricane whirled behind her as the room came tumbling down.

* * *

Hey I hope you like this chapter, I know I said a Romy would be in this chapter, but it seems like my finger just decided not yet. But please continue reading ROMY will be present along with a Magneto/Storm eventually. Until then REVIEW! 


	4. Inner Me

**Boy am i updating this fic pretty regularly. Anyway thank you all for the reviews and any suggestions are welcome... don't forget to review now.**

**Oh yeah don't sue me, i own nothing.**

* * *

**_Worthy _**

**_X  
X_**

_Remy_

It had been two weeks since they had left the camp and a week since they had spoken. Sure they all travelled together but each person was lost in their own thoughts about what they had experienced and why they had been taken and not others. As for Remy he tried his hardest not to look back on the horrors that he had to endure, rather he focused all his attention on revenge. For some reason, although Eric and Ororo were more experienced than him, he had been give the role of the leader and for some reason the role suited him. His powers were not as strong as the others, but he knew how to hide and survive in this world which made him an equally important player. He and Ororo which was a shock to find used their skills as thieves to steal from the civilians, and with their winning, they brought clothes and a small downtrodden apartment. None of them wanted to use their powers yet, just in case the_ beloved_ x-men tried to find them, so until they found a way to blockcerebro they had to make do with it.

_Eric_

He stood pacing the room trying to calm his nerves, every time he thought back to the capture his mind also drifted to the experiences he encountered at Auschwitz. Would there really ever be any peace for him? He knew now that the exposing of mutants was wrong, and that in a way he hadplayed God with so many mutants lives. But he had atoned for his sins- threefold,his dream had blinded him so much so that it had had dire consequences.

He was not joining this conquest for revenge, for the same reasons as the others. He was joining it to right his wrongs, these men had killed and hurt so much of his 'own', more than he could have ever imagine. That at the request of those that had died he was to extract revenge and ensure that this may never happen again. Now Magneto had never been one to keep promises, but maybe the new Eric was. Maybe he was even man enough to accomplice what they really asked for no matter the cost, whether it be from blood he would allow it.

_Ororo_

She peered out of the window, again praying for rain. She knew that every living creature out there was at her mercy, for she could make it so cold that the land turned back into the ice age that it was meant to. Rather she could make it so hot that no one could stand it, burning from the flames. She was a Goddess and for once she knew it, those men at the camp had known it, and that is why they had violated her so violently. However they underestimated her for the elements came to her aid ripping them to shreds, she was a danger to all and after that lesson they had left her alone.

But the memories lingered and with it her anger, never before being able to release her emotions she now did not care about the penalty, for vengeance would be hers and everyone knows that a Goddess always gets whatshe wants.

_Rogue_

It was just another day to her, another day for her to remember her capture, another day to remember the pain inflicted upon her and another day to remember the past she and Carol had stolen from them. Lucky for her the psyches that once tormented her every waking moment were now locked behind doors of steal made by the combined power of her and Carol.

_(Rogue's Mind)_

"_Why haven't I been turned into a ghost like the rest of the people you absorbed" asked Carol as she waved her hands as the psyches that were aimlessly walking around._

"_Ah dunno, maybe it's because ya permanent"_

"_What! You mean I'm stuck like this."_

_With a shake of the head Rogue said "Am sorry"_

"_It's not your fault kid, I wanted this. Your helping me get revenge on the people that caused me to do this"_

_Rogue's face turned into one of determination "Yeah, an ah promise ah will"_

"_Good, but until then maybe I can help you with these psyches"_

"_What do ya mean?"_

_With a wink Carol said "Watch" and with that she launched herself at the nearest psyche and punched them into the deepest of Rogue's mind. "Call it harvesting"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Don't thank me yet, just make sure you make me proud"_

_(Exit Rogue's Mind)_

"Alrighta everyone" called out Rogue drawing everyone into the small living room of their apartment "Am, tired of waiting, ah need some action"

"Well what do you suppose" asked Eric

"Ah have ah friend, she'll know"

"What kind of friend?" questioned Ororo

With a smile on her face Rogue said "Just wait an' see"

XX

XXX

XX

XXX

"Tessa" called out Rogue as she slammed open the door of the warehouse "God damn it ah know ya here"

"Who are you?" came a sound out of the voice

"Its mah Carol…well Rogue"

A noise appeared all around them before suddenly a small figure appeared in front of them.

"My god you did it"

"Yeah" Rogue replied offhandedly "Ah need your help"

With a quick nod of the head "Of course"

"Ah need you to build a device that can block a powerful and ah mean powerful telepath"

"It shall be done…follow me"

XXX

XX

XXX

XX

"How long is this gonna take" asked Remy as he started to shuffle his cards for the umpteenth time

"I do not know" replied Ororo as she stared at the white wall in front of her

"It won't take that long" put in Rogue who was leaning casually in the door way

"Still afraid of people" questioned Eric

"Nope, but ah now feel sorry for em. Everyone one that has ever hurt meh, or shunned meh should be afraid of meh. "

"But ya still Rogue though" put in Remy who had stopped shuffling his cards

"No, as of now am Warbird"

"Warbird?" said Ororo

"Well at least for now…curtsy of Carol"

"Interesting, you are not the girl I once knew"

"As am sure you are not the woman ah knew"

"Indeed"

"Sorry to interrupt you" said Tessa as she approached the centre of the room hold a box

"Mah, mah another braclet" thought Rogue as she attached that to her wrist

"Are you sure this will work" asked Eric

"I am 99 percentsure"

"Good"

"So what do ya say we go visit a friend"

"A tink Remy agree… I've never really had the pleasure of meeting Nick Fury"

**READ**

I know that was a little short on the people relations, but i thought i'll give you a look into there thoughts, that way you can see how they have changed. So how they act in the next chapter won't be out of character, also i said there will be a ROMY and so there shall be. If you have any suggestions about how they can start to show feeling for each other do tell. Otherwise you'll have to wait until my finger decide. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
